Thank you, captain Aizen
by Black-Hayate-Dance
Summary: A collection of peom/letter things of people thanking one another for different things.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a poem (hey I tried my best...) about Momo and Aizen.**

**If you have not read all of Bleach, what are you doing on fanfiction? Move your ass to the nearest manga near you!**

**This is sorta actually like a letter, but sort of in a poem format, but not.**

**Ok, I'll shut up now...**

**~Thank you, captain Aizen~**

I oh so dearly want to let you know,

but I know that you will never know,

that what I'm about to say,

you can't tell a soul,

but who will tell you?

I'll never know.

You see,

you thought I couldn't see,

you thought I was following a plan,

that I had 'no idea' of,

well, I want to tell you so,

that all along I could see.

Ever since I first saw your eyes,

I could see the mischief behind those eyes,

and when you would lie,

I would sneer in my mind,

and smile, not showing you,

the real intent in my eyes.

I played along, wanting to know where we'll be,

I never thought that this way was what would 'be',

I saw you 'die',

high up on that wall,

you fooled us all,

why didn't I see this was part of that 'be'?

I grew too attached to you from the start,

and relied on you from when your plan had been start,

I was too confused for my own good,

I didn't open my eyes again,

because when I saw you there,

my heart began to start.

And when you pierced your sword through my heart,

I remembered why I didn't want to open my heart,

in fact you did play us all,

when I realize that I forgot to play along,

and when I think this I feel responsible,

this grudge I will always bare within my heart.

They thought I was insane,

they are the ones insane,

they think I can't talk to Shiro-chan, I want to talk to Shiro-chan,

that night I cried myself to sleep,

anything would be better,

to kill this pain, even to be insane.

I came just in time to prove that my heart is not with you,

I came to show that I can live without you,

when you made Shiro-chan pierce his sword through my heart,

I realized I was in the way all along,

I helped you live again,

it's not fair, You always get what you want, always you.

I realize I can't hold a grudge against you, captain Aizen,

wipe that smirk off your face, captain Aizen,

you made me weak, yet stronger,

you made me blind, yet smarter,

I'm using your old title, in a way to say thanks,

and remember I'll always think about you, captain Aizen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so to clear this up, this contains all different thanks from one person to another, for example in the past chapter, Momo thanks Aizen.**

**In this chapter, Rukia thanks Ichimaru.**

**I do not own Bleach nor do I wish to, as it would not be as great as it is now.**

You like to make me sad when I am happy.

You enjoy to see me crash and burn.

So when you saw me about to die, you just had to have your fun.

When you said you could save me, you made me want to live again.

You gave me hope that I could still live.

But then you said "just kidding"

I have never met someone so cold-hearted as you.

But then again, I must thank you.

You made me want to live again.

You made me wish that Ichigo and the others had a chance to save me.

You told me Renji was still alive.

I have to thank you because of that.

I have my best friend back since the whole execution episode.

and I made friends, and before all of this I didn't know so many people loved me.

Even though most of them thinks of me as their little Hisana.

You see, if it wasn't for you, and the other two, I would not have known I had a sister.

So thank you, Gin Ichimaru.

You gave me my life back.


	3. Chapter 3

**This 'thank you' is from Orihime to Tatsuki.**

**I don't own Bleach, If I did, it wouldn't be as good.**

**Enjoy~?**

I remember when they cut my hair,

I remember feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

I remember you helping me grow back my hair,

I remember you hurting anyone who hurt me.

I remember thanking you for being there,

I remember you being there for me, everyday.

I remember all the fun times we had together,

I remember even the sad.

I remember wishing I was stronger, so I could protect you,

I remember when it came true.

Now I can fight,

now I can defend,

now I can heal.

Now I can protect you, when you can't protect yourself,

now you can stop trying to protect me, when I know it hurts you.

I know how much I hurt you when I left,

I know I should have said goodbye to you.

I know that you are strong and brave enough to forget me,

I know you can forgive me.

Thank you Tatsuki, for protecting me while you did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I sorta realised these are getting shorter and shorter, and so I'm going to try to make them longer, to at least be worthy of your time...**

**I do not own Bleach, nor do I intend to, because if I did own Bleach, a lot of things would be different, and most people would not be happy about that. **

**Mashiro thanking Kensei.**

Thank you for not sending me home on that fateful night.

It's good that you didn't suffer alone.

I know you had the most trouble getting over this,

so thank God I was there.

I know I annoy you,

I do it on purpose,

just to make you keep your mind off things.

You worry too much,

calm down,

and take a breath.

Thank you for not kicking me out of the division,

I knew I took things too far.

When you were running behind on paperwork,

I would be there, helping you sign,

and when you forgot to bring them with you,

I'd chase after you with them.

-also with some ramen.

When the rookies tried to force you to drink sake,

I would take them away,

and make sure they didn't bother you again,

because you got stressed easy and had a division to run,

anyone can tell by your hair.

Thank you for letting me be there with you,

because even though it may not seem,

but,

as much as you needed me,

I needed you.

Next time you yell at my stupidity,

just remember that when it seems I am ignoring you,

I'm thanking you for more than I should.

I can't stop thanking you,

but I know, Kensei,

it takes a few times for you to get used to things,

thank you.

**Review.**

**Please?**

**Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

You are the place that holds the humans,

I never thought that humans were perfect,

I always had thought they were the worst things alive,

My opinion has never changed,

And it never will.

Even though I am one of them,

I still observe,

And see the truth behind the masks,

No, they don't even wear masks,

How despicable.

There are many things I hate about us,

Like the way we hate each other,

The way war breaks out,

And the way friendships are lost,

We are so stupid.

We say sorry,

When we don't mean it,

We would cry and beg,

Just for attention,

And sometimes really a cry for help.

We would laugh at our friends jokes,

Even when they are not funny,

We would watch their backs,

So no bitches would get in the way,

But it would be us to stab them in the back.

Humans are selfish bastards,

Who take things for granted,

I look around and see,

See the world that it truly is,

And know that we made it this way.

So I wonder why you like them so much,

They dig you up,

Sure you take revenge,

You're just evil like that,

You make no one safe.

Everyone hates you,

You make everything difficult,

But yet, every one thanks you,

Because you gave them life,

And hope and peace.

Even in a sadistic way,

You help people,

To turn them to good,

They thank you, world,

And I do too.

Very disappointed with this, It wasn't suppose to be like this, anyway its very not like Tatsuki, I just wrote it and tagged her name with it, hahaha. Well, you could think that she was thinking this in a really depressed mood or something?

Also sorry it's short, I wrote this while in food tech (don't worry we on laptops, hehe can't write while cooking, even though you would assume that already) and I'm uploading it straight away.

Big thanks to CrazyAnimeluver333 you like these more than I do, hahaha : )

Review people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ichigo thanks Soul Society.**

**Black-Hayate-Dance does not own Bleach.**

I am not worth it,

I always get into fights,

Get caught in trouble,

winding myself up,

I am not worth it.

You always tend to save me,

I'm not worth it,

I never really appreciated it before,

But now I realise,

You always tend to save me.

I owe you guys a lot,

You always tend to save me,

I'm not worth it,

If you weren't here, I'd be dead,

I owe you guys a lot.

You guys are the best,

I owe you guys a lot,

You always tend to save me,

I'm not worth it,

You guys are the best.

**Well, it's been a while, miss me? Hahaha... :/**

**Please don't kill me. **

**Also, see what I've done here? Repeating the lines in a certain order. It gave me a headache when I re-read it, so hopefully I gave you one.**

**Anyway, this is based on the past few chapters of the manga... reveiw and Ill actually update something nice.**

**I only updated this one because I've start a Naruto ficI've fallen in love with, it has very fast updates, I've uploaded two chapters today for it. So, go check itout ifyour a Naruto fan...**


End file.
